double jeu
by Nicorobin44
Summary: un membre de l'équipage mènerait en fait une double vie


Tout l'équipage est à la recherche de l'ile della fiesta…

Nami et robin bronzait avec leur maillot hyper sexy, Zorro, Luffy et Usopp mangeait des tonnes de fruit exotiques comme à leur habitude. Pendant, que Sanji préparait une Pina Colada pour les filles. Pendant ce temps Chopper, qui est très « pudique et très timide » lisait un bouquin dans sa cabine. Soudain un bruit de moteur retentit avec la musique suivante :

Tout l'équipage interrompit ses occupations pour voir qui est cet inconnu sauf chopper qui n'avait pas fait attention au nouvel arrivant.

Luffy éclata de rire et dit : AH ! AH ! AH ! Chopper enlève ce déguisement ridicule ce n'est pas ton genre du tout !

Arrêtez de rire ! je ne suis pas chopper !

Chopper sortit de sa cabine à cause de l'agitation

Chopper : reppoch ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici dit il très gêner

Reppoch : je suis venu te prévenir qu'Utopia va venir te rendre visite et que tes deux ex femmes aussi vont venir aujourd'hui !

Tout l'équipage : chopper a des femmes ? Et une copine ! dirent-ils tous choqués

Chopper : bravo ! Merci ! Reppoch !

Reppoch : ah ! Flute ! je pensai qu'ils étaient au courant de ta double vie !

L'équipage : double vie !

Chopper : ooooh ! Mais tu est venu foutre le bordel toi !

Reppoch : désoler frérot

Bon asseyez vous les amis (ils se mirent en ronde)

Luffy : oh chouette une histoire (fois 5)

Nami lui donna un pain : ca suffit ! J'aimerai savoir le fin mot de cette histoire !

En fait, Jai un frère jumeau comme vous pouvez le voir et je joue un rôle sur ce bateau pour me cacher de certaines organisations qui me veulent du mal (il sortit sa veste en cuir et ses ray ban)

Reppoch : ah ! Ça c'est mon frère !

Robin : mais pourquoi te veulent t il du mal ?

Chopper : à cause de ma richesse que Jai obtenu par la vente de bonbons illégaux sur les iles caïmans. Je n'ai jamais été seul, ni abandonné ! C'était des salades ! et pour ceux qui est de mes femmes c'était en fait deux bimbo avec qui j'ai eu 8 gosses et oui je suis polygame comme mon cousin Pitbull…

Sanji : pitbull est ton cousin ? Waouh j'halucine c'est mon idole (et il chanta en s'adressant à Nami)

« Met me at the hotel room, i know you want me «

Il se reçu un pain bien entendu

Soudain, une femme au long nez sauta d'un gros pigeon en vol c'était utopia la petite amie de chopper

Utopia : je sais tout chopper ! toi et tes magouilles, tes femmes tes enfants ! je me casse !

Usopp s'évanoui puis se réveilla et dit : qu'est ce qu'elle est belle (avec des yeux en cœur)

Luffy : hé ! Ya aussi le frère jumeau de Usopp il doit être travelo! Présente-le nous ! Héo Usopp ! Jte parle !

Il s'adresse à Sanji et dit : Usopp plane complet !

Sanji : mais non ! C'est l'amour comme avec moi et Nami chéri !

Nami lui donna un coup de pied et dit : ta gueule !

Sanji : j'adore les femmes dominatrices ! GRRR

Nami : tu vas arrêtez oui ?

Chopper : oui bon, on peut en revenir à moi là ! je vous présente Utopia c'st ma copine, enfin ex copine que j'ai rencontrer il y a deux ans quand j'étais gogo danceur.

Utoppia : il est mignon ton pote au long nez Chopper, TU me le présente ?(Oui, c'est une fille pas trop sentimentale)

Chopper dit : oui c'est bon marriez vous ! Mais laissez-moi terminer !

Luffy : chouette un mariage ! Moi je passe directement à la case buffet !

Chopper : bon et bien tant pis pour l'histoire, je propose que l'on aille tous sur mon ile avant que mes ex femmes rappliquent !

L'équipage : une ile !

Chopper : ah oui aussi, j'ai une ile mille fois mieux que celle que nous cherchons depuis deux jours

Sanji : ce n'est pas l'ile aux milles plaisirs quand même ?

Chopper : oui c'est ça

Sanji : Yahoo on va tous boire à gogo ! et il murmura à chopper..

Chopper : oui Sanji, y aura des nanas !

Sanji : partons à la découverte de cette ile !

Nami réfléchi un peu à ce que chopper avait dit et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille

Chopper : oui Nami, je te ferai un strip tease après... (Elle lui murmura encore quelque chose)

Chopper : oui mon frère aussi t'en fera un

Nami : en même temps ? Chouette !

Sanji : et dire quelle ne me le demande même pas à moi...alors que jlui avait proposé

Nami : ce n'est pas ma faute si j'aime les mecs poilus !

Sanji : mais je le suis ! Je suis portugais !

Nami : bon alors ça peu peut être s'arranger alors…

Fin…..


End file.
